Hot Chocolate
by spottedhorse
Summary: Jim and Catherine investigate a scene and each other.


He stood nearby, watching her process the scene, his radar alert to anything that might be amiss. He and a couple of uniforms had cleared the scene but the hairs on the back of his head were telling him that it wasn't safe. So he watched.

Not that he minded watching; Catherine Willows was very easy on the eyes, a real treat in fact. If he had any criticism at all, it would be that she was a little too thin. But as he observed her curves, especially on her chest and her posterior, he decided she was probably just right…perfect. But then Jim Brass had always had a soft spot for her and thinking that she was perfect wasn't a stretch.

She must've felt the heat in his gaze because she turned to him, chuckling. He smirked back at her, knowing she loved it when guys looked at her with appreciation. The woman was damned hot and she knew it. Everything in her attitude said 'if you've got it, flaunt it,' and she definitely had 'it.' Jim knew he was just one of many admirers that had to satisfy themselves with a look but don't touch approach. She was rare, a real jewel and not to be touched by the common man.

Something in her eyes drew him closer, however. He saw anticipation light in her eyes as he walked towards her and then suddenly, horror. Her expression had barely registered with him when he felt it, his feet sliding out from under him, the knowledge that he was losing the battle to gain traction and the realization that he probably looked like something from a Keystone Cops movie flashing through his mind. Then embarrassment struck as his own precious posterior hit the floor.

He could hear her laughter and when he didn't move, he heard her cry out. She was over him instantly, worry etched in her face. He grinned up at her and grunted, which sent her into another gale of laughter. Slowly he rolled to his side, hoping a different position might help him as he tried to stand. After several attempts on his own, she reached for him, steadying him as he made the effort to rise. A quick glance down confirmed what he already knew, she was standing on steady ground.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she took in his appearance. Her eyes travelled from his head to his toes, her tongue licking her lips as she went. "I just love chocolate," she purred, "especially white chocolate…"

Carefully he stepped out of the puddle of the gooey stuff and looked forlornly down at his suit. Hopefully the cleaners could do something with it, he thought. "I think our victim suffered your fate, only more so," she told him, still chuckling. "He was covered in the dark chocolate. Looks like the whole vat got dumped on him…suffocated him."

"Yeah…what a way to go" was all he could think to answer, "covered in chocolate goo and nobody to lick it off."

She studied him for a moment and then smiled. "I like chocolate, especially hot chocolate…"

Jim Brass might have played the role of the dumb cop from time to time, but he was not a stupid man. He knew where her mind was going and he happily helped her to get there.

A few hours later, as they lay in his bed, both very satisfied, he smiled. "Next time we have a scene at a chocolate factory, you are going down, baby."

"They sell it in bottles at the grocery store, you know,' she purred.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But it hardly seems fair, you get to lick the good stuff and I get the cheap syrup."

"Coating doesn't matter," she told him as her fingers lazily traced patterns in his chest hair. "It's the prize that's inside that counts."

"Unh," he grunted. "Then you got the short straw…"

"I dunno, there's something to be said for the gift that keeps on giving," she mumbled as her hand reached down. "And I am defiantly not holding a short straw…"

He grunted and then quickly stood up and shuffled towards the door. "What? Where you going?" she asked in disbelief.

"Be right back," he said. "I think I have some strawberry syrup in the pantry and I want my turn to get inside the prize."

Catherine smirked as her eyes followed him out of the room. _I wonder if he realizes that he said it backwards.., _then seeing his expression when he returned, she knew he had it right.

Stretching out on the bed, she licked her lips. "Your prize is waiting…" she purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 4:00 am and this popped into my head. I tried to proof it, but there are probably typos. I apologize for any that may have confused you. As always, reviews are most welcome.


End file.
